Hero
by TellatrixForever
Summary: Tig keeps having the same nightmare over and over again. His Ol' Lady wants to know what's going on.


**Hero**

**Summary: Tig keeps having the same nightmare over and over again. His Ol' Lady wants to know what's going on.**

**This is my first Tellatrix Story in a while. So I may be rusty with the pairing, but hopefully, I still got it.**

**I don't own anything.**

_"Move! Move! Move!" yelled out Sgt. Alex Trager as he clutched his M16, leading his 4 man squad into the Jungle._

_The mortars rained down. The sweat drenched his uniform. Enemy bullets wizzed past him and his men's heads as they retreated. They were in over their heads._

_"Sgt Look out!"_

"Tig! Tig! Wake up!" yelled out the harsh voice of Bellatrix Trager, formerly Lestrange, as she shook her husband awake from the nightmare.

Tig's eyes were open in an instant and his right hand was on the Glock 17 by his bedside in an instant.

Looking over the room and seeing it was secure, he turned to his wife of 6 years and yelled, "What the Hell Bella?"

"You were yelling in your sleep again. When I woke up, you were tossing and turning. What the Hell is going on?" demanded the Ex-Death Eater.

"It's nothing Bella." replied Tig as he put the gun on the bedside and went to get his pants on.

His wife could say nothing as he slid his pants and shirt on. She knew that the man she'd met in London had been a Marine, and was the Sgt. At Arms of the Mother Charter of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, and all in all, one mean Son of A Bitch.

But she also knew that when he was with her, and their two kids, he was the loving father any daughter or son would be happy to have.

Maybe that was why she had fallen for him, in 1997. Maybe that was why her two sisters had liked him. Maybe that's why the ghost of Rodolphus had encouraged her to date him.

But whenever he got those nightmares, he'd never talk about them. Ever.

* * *

Alex Michael 'Tig' Trager was not a soft man by any means.

He'd been a Marine for 12 years, serving from 1977 to 1989 honorably and bravely. He had pulled 3 Tours of Duty in total. The first in Honduras, from 1984 to 1985. The 2nd, El Salvador, 1986-1987. 3rd and finally, Guatemala, 1988 to 1989. During those three Tours he had seen and done shit that made most men go to the Loony Bin. He had come back a hardened and angry man, from the horrors of war that had never really left his mind.

After being discharged, he had patched into the Tacoma Charter of the Sons of Anarchy MC in 1990, before transferring to SAMCRO in 1993, to become Sgt. At Arms for Clay Morrow, the National President.

Most knew that him serving in the Salvadoran Civil War with the Marines had left him with a few psychological scars.

None knew the extent of it.

Tig could never get HIS blood off of his hands, never forget the look in Donny's eyes when he slipped away.

As he washed his hands in the sink after taking a leak, the door opened and his beautiful wife walked in, barely clad.

"Yeah Doll?" he asked, looking her in the eyes from the mirror.

"Tig, this has been going on for a week straight now. I'm worried about you. Now what's wrong?" She asked it in the voice he rarely heard. The kind voice that he knew belonged to a heart that had been buried underneath a wall of ice. The wall he was still trying to crack.

He sighed and turned to face her.

"You know I was a Marine, right?"

"Of course. You've never let anyone forget it. Now what's wrong?"

He took another breath and said, "I keep dreaming about a guy named Donny Coones. He was in my Unit. It was in my 2nd Tour, in El Salvador. We'd been ambushed."

Just thinking of it was giving him the shakes. He sat down on the toilet seat so he wouldn't fall over. He looked up and said, "Mortars were raining down. My Unit was forced to go back into the Jungle to retreat. Donny saved my life that day."

The older woman walked over to him and put his head on her shoulders and asked, "What did he do?"

"He became a true American Hero. He jumped on top of a grenade that had landed next to us. Died instantly. If he hadn't, I wouldn't be here today, Bella." replied Tig as he finally let the tears go.

Bellatrix Trager didn't feel empathy towards most people. It was part of her make-up. But she knew that she felt it for Tig, and ran her fingers through his pitch black hair.

She pulled his head up and laid her lips across his, softly. She broke the kiss and said, "Tig, we'll get through it. Together. I promise you that."

**So, what do you think?**


End file.
